


"I think we've established my position on marriage."

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [6]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fake Marriage, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentions of past trauma - non graphic, More specifically Logan's previous attempts at marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real Marriage, Relationship Discussions, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, talk of marriage, talking about exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: I'm stretching the definition of AU a little as the big difference here is they're in an established relationship, tracking Viper undercover as husbands on a mission that never happened . . . but fake marriage AU.Alternate Title: In Which They Are Both Very In Love And Viper May Have Accidentally Done Them A Favor
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 9





	"I think we've established my position on marriage."

"So that was interesting." Bucky said blandly as he shut the hotel room door behind them.  
Logan just grunted and went to take his shoes off - shoes, of all things. Bucky didn't think he'd seen Logan in anything but boots since the last time they'd been at a friend's wedding.  
"So . . . we're not talking about the making out in the hallway? Okay." Bucky nudged a bit as he loosened his ascot. "Hey, remind me why we let Tony dress us for this?"  
"Hell if I know." Logan chuckled. "You look good with no sleeves, though."  
Bucky grimaced. "Don't remind me. Put my fucking arm on display, like some kind of neon sign - I thought we were trying to be subtle to get near your ex-wife."  
Logan grimaced back. "True as it may be, please stop calling Viper my ex-wife. It was a temporary agreement that only existed on paper."  
"Like our current marriage?" Bucky teased and sat down next to him.   
"No." Logan scowled at him. "Don't be stupid. I love you. I married her. Two different things. You and me aren't actually married."  
Bucky rolled his eyes, stretching as he got his own shoes off and fumbled with the attachment of his metal arm. "As you take every opportunity to remind me. If you don't stop doing that, one of these times someone's going to hear you and this whole operation will be busted."  
Logan turned and helped him remove the arm. "And if you don't quit taking this off someone's going to catch on that it's StarkTech."  
"So I have a custom prosthetic. It's not my normal one." Bucky grimaced as it finally detached from his nervous system. "Shit, that's strange."  
"Yeah. You have a custom, StarkTech prosthetic, no job, your husband is a high school gym teacher and neither of us have any living family. We're real subtle." Logan said blandly. "Does it bother you that much?"  
Bucky rolled the shoulder uncomfortably. "What? The flesh arm being missing, having a metal prosthetic hacked into my nervous system, or having the _wrong_ metal prosthetic hacked into my nervous system? It's too light."  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "Buck, your normal one is ruining your spine."  
"I know! But this is just - it's nothing." Bucky grabbed the prosthetic and dropped it disgustedly to the floor beside the bed. "I'm more unbalanced with it than with the heavy one. I feel clumsy. If we get attacked . . ."  
"We play our parts right, we're not gonna get attacked before you get your normal one back." Logan reminded him and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'd appreciate it if you did too before you get too comfortable. We both still smell like her perfume. She's definitely somewhere on this damn boat."  
"What is your problem with boats?" Bucky rolled his eyes as he followed his real lover, fake husband to the bathroom. "You hate them so much, there's got to be a reason. Not for everyone, but for you . . ."  
Logan didn't look him in the eye. "What happened the first time they made you swim with the old metal arm, Buck?"  
Bucky stiffened in place of flinching, which he took pride in, but he grimaced and shuddered at the memory anyway. "Why do you bring up shit like that when I ask you a simple question?"  
Logan smiled humorlessly. "I imagine you drowned. You passed out and they pulled you out, resuscitated you, then told you to try again. Remember how it felt right before you passed out? Imagine feeling like that but for hours on end. You can't help fighting, your body's moving to try and swim without even thinking, but you just - can't - make - it. Now imagine feeling like that every fucking time your head goes underwater, because enhanced strength aside, two hundred pounds of adamatium is still two hundred pounds of adamantium, on top of the hundred something I already weigh."  
Bucky softened considerably, but he didn't offer touch, knowing his lover well enough to know Logan wouldn't appreciate it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"I know." Logan sighed. "Seems like that's the reason I don't like a lot of things - I almost died that way, but didn't, and now it just feels like shit. Swimming, flying, anything with magnetics, laboratories, hospitals, showers, churches, temples -"  
"Wait, back up. Showers?" Bucky raised his eyebrows. "We shower together all the time. Hell, you have sex with me in the shower."  
Logan pointed at him as he began to strip. "Because you like it. You know how they bathed me at Weapon X, in the worst weeks, when they had me in the collar and chains because they couldn't keep control of me any other way? Pressure washers. Like a burning hot shower, but with the water pressure so high it's - I usually just ended up covered in fresh blood." Even now, the trust they'd built, the history they shared, knowing Bucky could take it, he couldn't seem to bring himself to be specific. It spoke volumes of how harsh the so-called showers must have been.  
Bucky made a wounded noise. "I'm so sorry. That's why you always turn the heat down, isn't it? Makes it more like the cold rivers you cleaned off in back when you were actually young."  
"Yeah." Logan turned the water on. "Are you joinin' me or not?"  
Bucky shook his head and began to strip as well. "I'm coming."

"Hey." Bucky nudged his lover in the ribs. "You awake?" The clock read 4:20 in the morning, but Logan hadn't twitched from any nightmares in the hour he'd been awake, so he likely hadn't been sleeping.   
Sure enough, Logan grunted. "Obviously, but why are you?"  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "Same reason as you, probably. Easier to be awake and tired than asleep and . . . somewhere else."  
Logan grunted again and sighed. "Are you about to get all pathetic asking me to hold you? All you have to do is ask."  
That earned him another eyeroll. "I was just thinking. Have you ever thought about getting married - really getting married?"  
His lover groaned and rolled over so he could give Bucky the full effect of his tired glare. "In case you've forgotten, _sweetheart_ , the entire reason we're here is because I'm divorced. Even besides her, there's the other fiancee who tried to kill me, and the time I was widowed. I think we've established my position on marriage."  
Bucky shoved him reprovingly. "Yeah, with other people. I meant here and now in this relationship. Being married to me."  
Logan tilted his head and squinted at him. "Haven't really thought about it. What brought this on?"  
"Gee, I dunno, could it be the big fake marriage mission we're in the middle of?" Bucky asked dryly. "I've never thought about it before either. It's nothing you were missing. I was just curious if you'd considered it. Mind you, I'm not asking . . . not yet, anyway."  
Logan raised just one brow at him. "Right. Well . . . There is still time for you to get damn tired of me. Especially when you start feelin' your age, if you live long enough."  
"Don't be stupid. You know I love you." Bucky kissed his forehead.   
"Don't quote Shania Twain at me." Logan batted him away. "No, I've never really thought about marryin' you. I'm a little surprised we've lasted this long as it is."  
Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Don't use 'I don't want to tie you down' after bringing up the prevous fiancees. I know with your wife you didn't remember you were this old but with Viper and the other person-"  
"Yeah, yeah. That's just one reason." Logan dismissed.  
"So you have thought about it, enough to come up with reasons not to get married?" Bucky said, trying not to smile, well aware Logan would know he was grinning anyway. He'd gotten the most commitment-shy man he knew to think about marrying him - he was allowed to grin about it.  
"I've come up with reasons not to consider it."  
"Very funny."   
"No, it's -" Logan made a frustrated noise and sat up, raking his fingers through his hair. "Marriage means something to me, Bucky. I don't want to get married if nothin's gonna change. As it is, I'm happy with you, the way we are."  
Bucky frowned up at him. "What is it that you'd want to change?"  
Logan shook his head. "It's not important. It's just . . . I love you, and it doesn't bother me as things are, but if we were married - I wouldn't want to play second fiddle to another man as much as I do."  
His lover blinked, baffled. "Who the fuck do you think-"  
"Steve, and you know I'm right." Logan shoved him over on the bed to make more room to settle back down. He wore an expression that, on someone who wasn't a world-renowned and internationally feared mercenary, would have been called sulky.  
Bucky, of course, as a fellow internationally feared mercenary, had no qualms calling it such. "Logan. The only reason I ever prioritize Steve over you is in matters of physical safety, and you enforce that too. You don't need me to be protective on that front, he does."  
"Of course. I don't fucking care that you look after your friends - if anything, I like it." Logan grumbled. "But you constantly rein me in for his sake. You don't like it when I kiss you in front of him, or leave bruises where he'll see 'em. You aware that you censor me the most in front of Steve? You don't even scold me for tellin' the kids about our pasts but God forbid Steve ever hear the particulars of mercenary work." He shook his head. "Like I said, as things stand, I really don't care. It's fine. But there's a line and marriage is as good a definition as any for where that line should be."  
Bucky was quiet for a few minutes and he watched from the corner of his eye as Logan settled down again. Gray eyes fell shut but his lover remained as stiff as ever. He didn't, however, bother opening them or moving away when Bucky reached out to touch his arm and pet over his shoulder. "I didn't realize it was that bad." He said honestly. "Marriage aside, I'll work on it."  
Logan opened his eyes again and his brows furrowed. "I told you it's fine."  
Sighing, Bucky leaned down to kiss him, more tenderly than they usually indulged in. "I know. I love you, and I want to make you happy." He leaned his forehead on Logan's. "You could use a bit more happiness."  
A low rumble issued from Logan's throat and Bucky grinned at the approving little sound. "So could you." Logan growled and kissed him again.  
Bucky hid his face in Logan's neck, nipping at his jaw. "Yeah, yeah." He said, and if his voice was a little unsteady, Logan didn't call him on it. "Seeing you smiling makes me happy. You don't do it enough."  
Logan rumbled again and curled a large hand around the back of Bucky's neck, warm and protective. "You're too fucking good a person for our line of work, darlin'."  
He laughed and, despite Logan's lack of reciprocation, pulled his lover close to cuddle him. "Thank you. Good night, Logan."  
"I love you too. Go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
